<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death and All His Friends. by Altiria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036895">Death and All His Friends.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altiria/pseuds/Altiria'>Altiria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, F/M, Hostage Situations, Shoot the Hostage, Shooting, Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:14:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27036895</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altiria/pseuds/Altiria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The gun is pressed to the back of her head and the shooter is threatening her life. Lexie for Holly. That’s something Mark needs to decide, a dear friend for the woman he loves. But Mark isn’t a fool, if he makes the choice, then everyone in the room will follow. </p>
<p>No 16. A TERRIBLE, HORRIBLE, NO GOOD, VERY BAD DAY<br/>Forced to Beg | Hallucinations | Shoot the Hostage</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Mark Sloan (Grey's Anatomy)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Whumptober 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Death and All His Friends.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been positively DYING to write a crossover with Mark, so when I saw 'shoot the hostage' well, I couldn't resist &gt;:D (Also I didn't realize Lexie was NOT spelled like Lexi, whoops)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If not for them and their actions, Holly would have handled this situation without a thought. It would have ended with a flick of the wrist, she would have no concerns, no reason to hesitate or fear. This would have been done long before it could have reached this point. Long before he had such a terrible expression on his face. Now, because of them. Holly was helpless, utterly helpless in the face of both her death and the death of the man she loved. Holly couldn't do anything to stop what came next. </p>
<p>"Please." Mark had his hands up, unable to do anything but talk. Behind him, Lexie was hidden; she was shaking violently, and her eyes kept darting toward Alex bleeding out on the nearby table. They'd tried to help him, Holly, Lexie, and Mark had found an empty room to carry Alex into and had barricaded it. Not well enough, it seemed. Because though Alex had needed help, needed supplies out of reach. Lexie and Holly had been forced to collect those supplies, had left Mark behind because he was the only one with knowledge on what to do. Mark hadn't been happy about it, one of his dearest friends and the woman he loved wandering the hospital while a shooter was on the loose. But it had been their best option. </p>
<p>Lexie and Holly had thought things had gone fine; they'd collected the supplies and returned to Mark. They'd never realized they'd also been followed. The girls hadn't a clue until a hand snatched the back of Holly's neck, and the burning muzzle of a gun was pressed into the back of her head. </p>
<p>Holly had managed a squeak, enough to catch Mark's attention. But with the gun pressed to her skull, there was nothing Mark or Lexie could do except beg. </p>
<p>Now, Holly stood with her hands held in front of her. Had a ring of bruising fingers around her neck and was staring Mark right in the eyes. She had been ordered not to speak because the shooter was uninterested in her. The man didn't want Holly, Alex, or even Mark… Gary Clark wanted Lexie.</p>
<p>"Please, she's… she's not even a doctor, she's just visiting. She shouldn't even be here today… please." Mark was frantic, a little too wide-eyed. He was right, though; Holly shouldn't have even been there. She was a day-care teacher; she should have been at work that afternoon. She'd only been visiting for lunch. Holly was already supposed to have been back at work. Now, instead of working with her kids, Holly had a gun to her head.</p>
<p>"I don't want her!" Holly caught a sharp gasp and grit her teeth as Clark tightened his grip on her neck. Clark's hand was larger than Holly's neck. His fingers were pressed to her windpipe, making it increasingly difficult for Holly to get breath with struggling. Holly didn't dare try to reposition for breath, not when Clark was on a hair-trigger, and Mark was doing everything he could think of to get Holly free. Still, Holly knew her lips had been turning slightly blue, and it was making Mark all the more frantic to get her free.</p>
<p>"I don't want her! I want that one-" Clark jerked the gun slightly, it slid along Holly's skull, and Lexie whimpered as Clark pointed the gun at her through Mark. </p>
<p>"Listen!" Mark tried to regain the attention, "listen to me, just… let her go, and we can talk about this."</p>
<p>Clark wanted Lexie, Holly had no idea why and didn't rightly care. The bastard was not getting one of her best friends. Even if Holly was willing to give up Lexi, she wouldn't because the very next step after that was to kill the rest of them. Something Holly dearly hoped Mark realized. </p>
<p>Holly watched Alex shift from the side; he was bleeding out but was lucid enough to realize what was happening. He was aware and staring Holly down. </p>
<p>"I'll kill her-" the fingers tightened. </p>
<p>"Don't-" </p>
<p>"Give me Lexie Gray!" </p>
<p>"Mark…" Lexie looked ready to stop forward while Alex asked with his eyes if there was anything he or she could do. Holly didn't dare shake her head, but she could admit that no, she had nothing. Maybe if her magic hadn't been bound, she might have. If this had been years ago before the Order and the magical government turned on her. They'd sealed her magic because Holly had found a way to trap Voldemort instead of letting the snake kill her. They'd done it because she'd used a dark ritual to do it and had seen her as nothing but another dark-lady in the making. </p>
<p>Ironic that they'd sealed her magic using the very same dark magic that she had to trap Voldemort.</p>
<p>Holly had saved their bloody world and lost her magic for it. Their actions would have been enough to turn her into the next dark lord, if not for her locked magic and Mark Sloan. The flirt who'd found her in the streets sobbing in loss. The man who'd brought her home and given her a reason to keep going. Who'd heard her story, been skeptical and convinced she was crazy for a bit but had eventually just accepted as her truth. </p>
<p>"I've had enough!" </p>
<p>If only she had her magic. It was within her, but out of reach, smothered under the power of the Ministry.</p>
<p>"Please, she's my family," Mark begged. They'd been each other's family for years, had healed each other just by being together. </p>
<p>-Clark would kill Mark next-</p>
<p>"Then you'll know how it feels." </p>
<p>Holly locked eyes with Mark. He who saved her, who loved her, who had given her all she'd ever dreamed of. She felt the gun press firm into her head- watched Mark's eyes widen, watched him make a motion forward to dive for her, to try and save her. </p>
<p>Holly did not have her magic… but she did have a power she'd never dared used before this. She knew its costs. But for Mark… Holly would use it.</p>
<p>A bang went off, and Death whispered in her ears as her magic came alive.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>